Love of a wolf
by silverfang493
Summary: It all started when she didn't kill him. From that moment on, Skyler couldn't get the youngest Winchester out of her head. Months later, they meet again, only to get feelings for eachother. Skyler can't let herself get close to him, after all dirty secrets always come out. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I winced as a bullet buried itself in my shoulder. _Good thing it's not a silver bullet. _I thought I peered through the shrubs at the hunters. One was farther away, almost as if he had fallen for my decoy trail. I seriously doubted it though.

The other one, he looked younger, was walking quietly around the bushes. The fur on the back of my neck stood up. He either knew I was here or was almost certain of it, otherwise, he wouldn't have fired his gun.

_Maybe they don't know I'm a werewolf._ I thought, tilting my head to the side_ He would have used silver bullets if he knew. Right?_ I blinked and lifted one of my front paws to look at. Blood welled at a scratch on my pad. My tail swished back and forth silently as I watched the hunters. I wanted them to find me. I wanted to rip them apart so they would know the pain that I was feeling.

Of course, it had happened long ago, but the pain was still there. Seeing these two only made it worse. I looked down at the dog tags I always wore. _I will avenge you._ I thought, and looked up as the sound of snapping twigs came closer.

The younger one was standing right in front of my hiding spot. It hadn't been his fault, but I knew how much the other one loved him. They were brothers that much I knew._ Let's see how losing a brother makes _you _feel, Dean._

Growling, I leapt out and pinned the hunter to the ground. He held up a knife and tried to push me off. I growled again and knocked the knife out of his hand. Eventually, he stopped struggling. I leaned close to his face. Close enough to feel his breath on my muzzle. I opened my mouth to bite him. Suddenly, I remembered something my dad had told me when I was little. _You're not a monster Skyler. Others may tell you so, but they're just afraid. The moment you start to believe them, you will lose control and become what they fear you are. _

I stopped. I couldn't kill this hunter. I got off him and backed away. He sat up slowly and stared at me. He seemed surprised, but wary at the same time. Surprised that I had let him go and wary that I would attack again. I blinked, turned and ran. I could hear him calling out. Whether it was to me or to his brother, I couldn't tell.

_Time skip: six months later_

My breaths came in pants, I could hear my paws thudding against the hard- packed dirt as I ran. I'm late. The brick building came into sight and I stopped and changed into my human form. I coughed, quickly walking up to the school, knowing how close I had cut it this time. I hurried into the building and after finding and opening my locker, shoved my stuff inside. I grabbed my binder and slammed the door of my locker shut. I sprinted toward the classroom, worry creeping its way into my brain. The halls weren't empty, the bell hadn't rung yet, but I didn't care.

I slowed considerably. I didn't want to run into anyone or get in trouble with any of the teachers. I'd gone to the principal's office enough times this week. I speed walked down the hall, tension creeping up my spine. I walked faster, hoping that I would get to class on time. My first period was on the other side of the school from my locker. I turned the corner and BAM! My binder and its contents spilled onto the floor, followed by a second, fatter binder and its contents.

I dropped to the ground to get my stuff and ended up hitting my head against the other person as they did the same. I shot to my feet. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you!" I looked up and my jaw dropped. The person I'd run into was the hunter that I'd almost killed six months ago!

"It's fine." he said, picking up his binder and shoving papers back inside it

For a moment, I was scared that he knew what I was thinking or recognized me somehow, but then I realized what he meant. I knelt and grabbed my binder, putting my notes in it. _No time to rearrange them, I'll do that when I get to class. _I stood and looked at him. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

He shook his head. "My fault, I wasn't either."

I stared at him, wondering if he had gotten taller -and cuter- over the past six months. "I'm Skyler." I said finally, sticking my hand out

"Sam." He answered

I pulled my hand back, realizing that he wasn't going to shake it. I checked my watch and swore. "I need to get to class. Where are you going?"

"Science with Mr. Pierce."

"Me too." I blurted before thinking about it

Sam cleared his throat and offered a small smile. "Wanna walk together?"

I blushed slightly and looked away from him for a moment. "Sure."

We started down the hallway, walking in a comfortable silence. We reached the classroom and Sam stepped aside. "Ladies first." he said I blushed and quickly walked into the room. "Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounded?"

He nodded. "Yes. Were you here on Friday?"

I paused for a moment, then shook my head. "No, I was sick." I'm sorry for lying.

"Oh, well we got a new seating chart."

"Ok," I went over to Mr. Pierce's desk "Um, Mr. Pierce, sir?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"I wasn't here on Friday."

He nodded. "I assigned a new seating chart. "Name?"

"Skyler, sir." I answered

"Skyler... Patterson?" he asked

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"You sit next to Mr. Winchester."

"Ok, thank you sir." I said, turning to walk away

"Oh and miss Patterson."

"Yes, sir?" I asked, looking over my shoulder

"I understand you're trying to be respectful, but please don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel old."

"Ok." I walked over to Sam. "Question."

"What?" he said, looking at me expectantly

"Who is Mr. Winchester?" I asked

He smiled. "Me."

"Cool." I followed Sam to his seat and sat next to him, half expecting him to pull a gun on me. Calm down. He'll get suspicious and then he might actually pull out a gun and shoot you. I opened my textbook and started taking notes.

Sam looked at me. "Are you ok? You look kinda pale and shaky."

I shrugged. "Sometimes the side effects of being sick stay with me for a few days. Not the actual illness though." I sighed I don't want to lie to him. But I have to. I raked my fingers through my hair, wincing as I pulled at knots.

Mr. Pierce started talking again and I wrote quickly, in an attempt to update my notes. Sam did likewise, minus being in a hurry.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. How is class over already? Where did the time go? I put my papers and books into my binder and stood up. "Where are you going next?" I asked Sam

He looked up at me, shoving some papers into a folder. "Gym. With Mr. F."

I nodded and started toward the door to hide my disappointment.

He caught up with me. "Where are you going?"

I swallowed. "Engineering with Ms. Elliot."

Sam nodded. "I've heard she's strict. At least when she's paying attention to the class."

I shrugged. "She's ok. She complains about her boyfriend a lot." I looked around. "I have to turn here." I went to the right.

"Ok. See you later." Sam replied, going to the left, waving over his shoulder

I waved back and walked down the hallway. Entering the class, I went to my seat and pulled out the design I had come up with for our project. I started putting the finishing touches on it, and was still sketching when Ms. Elliot walked in. She clapped her hands, which meant that we were supposed to be silent. "Alright class, please put your designs away. We aren't working on our projects today."

I looked up. This was news. Ms. Elliot had said, when we started the project, that we wouldn't be getting any break days. "Today," she started again "We are going to watch a movie."

My eyes widened. Is she feeling ok? Did her boyfriend dump her or something? I just barely stopped the questions from coming out of my mouth. I looked up at the clock. How had it only been five minutes? _Why is it that first period went by so quickly, but this class is taking so long?_

_It's because of that hunter._ A voice in my head commented

**No, it's not. **

_But it is. You love him... _

**No, I don't.**

_I'm afraid that you do, dearie. _

**...**

_Nothing? So I'm right._

**No. I do not love him. **

_Oh, but you do._

I looked at my schedule, wondering if there was a possibility that Sam had the same class. L.A.

_You don't love him? I strongly disagree with that statement. _

I swallowed and started rearranging my notes. Sighing, I shuffled and tidied the stack, then put them in the appropriate folders and sections.

_Are you listening to me? _

**Not really, no.**

_You love him and you know it. You just won't admit it, because you know how hopeless it is. You'll never get the chance to be with him. If you tell him who you really are -WHAT you really are- he'll think you're a monster. But then again, you kind of ARE a monster, aren't you?_

**I'm not a monster.**

_Why not? Because daddy told you you weren't? That was years ago. _

I bit my lip as tears pressed against the back of eyes. I couldn't even convince myself that I wasn't a monster, how would I ever be able to make someone else think I wasn't. Especially if that person was Sam.

_He hunts your kind for a living. Him and that brother of his. Have you considered what might happen if it did work out between the two of you and his brother found out about your dirty little secret? And what about that adorable little sister of yours? How would she survive without you?_

A single tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't let Ansley get hurt. She wasn't like me, she wasn't born a wolf for some reason. Dad had told me that she would never be able to change. That part of her was locked away and no one knew why.

_See? I was right. You care about her too much to put her at risk like that. Not only would his brother kill you, but he'd kill her too, just to be sure no one else would get infected. You can't trust hunters, they won't accept you. Even if you tell them that you don't hurt people, they won't care. The moment they find out about you, they'll pull out their guns and shoot you. You think they'll spare your sister just because she doesn't change? Think again. _

That was it. I stood so fast, my chair toppled to the ground with a loud BANG! I ignored it and ran out the room.


	2. update

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING **_LOVE OF A WOLF_ **DOWN! **

**I've had issues with trying to write more than one story in the past and I'm having them right now. I know it sounds stupid, but that's the explanation I'm giving. **

**Also! I put LOAW back up. I'm trying to get the personality's right and I haven't written the second chapter yet.**

**LOAW is NOT my top priority right now and I understand that some of you like it, but I don't want to deal with it yet. **

**I'm having writer's block with the second chapter, which will from Sam's P.O.V, which is why I mentioned the personality trouble. Don't get mad me for saying that, what I mean is that I don't want to make him seem too obsessed or reclusive.**

**So, to review. I will push through my writer's block and hopefully not sign my death sentence in doing so. The story will continue, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait for me to update, and have it be months later when I do. **

**OH! And I'm working on another supernatural fanfic, so that might get posted at some point.**

**That's it, I think. Bai! **


End file.
